Tears In The Night
by courtjsonluvr87 returns
Summary: Short one shot fic. How Georgie feels after hanging out with Dillon for one night. Read if ya want. My emotions were running wild with this one.


A/N: This is a fic that I wrote in a very emotional state. I can't say that I quite like it, but it really reflects my own emotions. Georgie and Dillon reflect myself and my ex-boyfriend. In a way I guess I'm expressing my thoughts and feelings through Georgie, because I'm sure she would feel the same way I did when put in this situation.

This fic takes place on the drive home from a local movie theater. Georgie and Dillon had just gone to see a movie as "friends".

Georgie sat silently as Dillon began the drive back from the movie theater to Georgie's house. She didn't know what to say to him now. So much had happened between them that it wasn't easy to be "just friends" as Dillon was now requesting of her.

Occasionally Georgie would steal a glance at Dillon, only to find him unaware of how she was feeling.

_Is it really this easy for him to feel nothing?_ She sat wondering to herself.

Even though Dillon had cheated on her with Lulu, Georgie couldn't help but still be very much in love with him. She was willing to look past the cheating and forgive him because she loves him so much. It seemed that Dillon didn't want the same thing.

As she sat there in the silence, a few stray tears trickled down Georgie's face. It was so hard for her to just sit there and do nothing. She wanted to touch him, to hold him, to kiss him once more.

When they were together nothing felt more natural than to have their bodies constantly connected, but now things were different. Georgie was afraid to touch him. She was afraid that he would recoil and she would have to face the hard truth that they were over for good.

_Doesn't he know how much he's hurting me?_ Georgie wanted to scream. _Can't he see the pain I'm in? Has he gotten over me already?_ She thought as the tears began to stream down her face.

The seconds passed, but seemed like minutes, and the minutes like hours. Watching the clock, Georgie just wanted to scream. She couldn't just sit there and pretend that they were just friends. They had never been just friends. From the very beginning of their relationship they had both known they were more. As time went on they proved that they were more than friends; Surely their marriage was an testament to that.

_It seems so easy for him to move on._ Georgie thought to herself. _I wish it was that easy for me to fall out of love. _

Georgie's emotions were so strong that she had to grip her knees to keep herself restrained and her emotions under control. More tears trickled down her face as she fought to keep herself in check.

_I can't let him know how upset I am. _Georgie thought as she quickly turned her face towards the window so Dillon couldn't see her tears fall.

_I've got to calm myself down before we get to my house._ Georgie decided try and calm herself down by taking deep breaths.

_Come on Georgie, Innnn and Ouuuut. Sigh._ Try as she might, she couldn't quite manage to get calm enough to stop the tears from falling. There were so many emotions built up, after all she did have plenty to cry about.

As they drew ever nearer to Georgie's house, she began to feel a sense of relief.

_He hasn't noticed that I've been crying._ Georgie thought. The last thing she wanted was to make things even more awkward then they were.

A few more minutes passed by and Dillon was turning down Georgie's street and pulling over to the side of the road in front of her house.

At first Georgie didn't know what to do. There was an awkward silence as she got out of her seatbelt and grabbed for her purse.

"Well…," was all Dillon could manage.

"Well…," Georgie replied as she quickly stole a Glance at Dillon, only to find him staring intently at her, as if he wanted to say something.

Georgie paused for a moment, fighting back telling Dillon that she loved him, and hoping that he would say something.

A few seconds passed and Georgie lost all hope. She slowly opened the door, glanced at Dillon one last time, and as she climbed out of his car, said "Goodbye."

A/N: I know this may not be very good, but it was written in the heat of the moment. I was actually still drying my eyes as I typed this. It rambles a bit and may be annoying, but I typed it, so I might as well post it. Review if u wanna.


End file.
